savoir dire je t'aime
by yaoipowa
Summary: Draco ne sais pas dire je t'aime, mais Harry en as besoin...


Savoir dire je t'aime

_Titre :_ Savoir dire je t'aime

_Auteur_ : yaoipowa

_Category:_ Harry Potter

_Genre:_ Romance/General  
_Rating:_ Fiction Rated:M

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi il appartiennent a JKR ...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!!

_Résumé :_ Draco ne sait pas dire je t'aime, mais Harry en a besoin...

Savoir dire je t'aime

POV Harry

Le survivant que je suis a survécu, Lord Voldemort n'est plus. Alors aujourd'hui, je veux enfin vivre ma vie sans m'inquiéter, en faisant mes propres choix et en vivant heureux !!

Heureux, je le suis. Je suis amoureux, amoureux de mon ennemi, l'ennemi de ma vie de sorcier, celui que je hais depuis ma première année à Poudlard !!

Eh oui, moi Harry James Potter, je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy !!

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il est là près de moi, assis à son bureau, en train de faire ses devoirs. Il est tellement beau mon ange déchu, mon amour !

Il me regarde et me sourit. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je l'aime son sourire, ce sourire qu'il m'a refusé pendant 6 ans !!

Seule ombre à ce tableau, Draco ne sait pas dire ce qu'il ressent. Mais moi j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de le savoir !

Draco ?

Il me regarde à nouveau.

Oui ?

Je t'aime, tu sais !

Je sais…

Puis, il repart dans ses bouquins, comme si je lui avais juste dit qu'il pleuvait dehors, à croire que mes sentiments n'ont pas d'importance. Pourtant, je sais que c'est faux, mais j'aimerais l'entendre juste une fois, même dans son sommeil. Juste pour savoir qu'il le pense, mais qu'il n'arrive pas à le dire…

Draco est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il me regarde à nouveau. Je sais qu'il ne le dira pas, et je lis dans son regard qu'il ne peut pas le dire, mais qu'il le ressent. Alors pourquoi j'ai si mal ?

Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras me le dire ? Est-ce que notre relation mène à quelque chose ? Je peux espérer l'entendre un jour ? Dis-moi Draco, tu pourras ?

Tu sais que je tiens à toi Harry…

Ca ne suffit pas, ça ne ME suffit pas. J'ai besoin de mots, pas juste des gestes…

Je ne sais pas le dire. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux. Harry, je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir ! Aides-moi toi, dis-moi ce que je dois savoir…

Je ne peux pas. C'est une chose que je ne peux pas te dire, pas moi !!

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je te dirais qu'aimer c'est ce que tu ressens pour moi, parce que c'est ce que je voudrais…. C'est à toi de savoir !! Tu peux demander à quelqu'un de t'aider à démêler tes sentiments, mais cette personne ne peut pas être moi…

Si tu arrives à savoir, et que tu m'annonces que tu ne ressens rien de tout ce que tu devrais ressentir, alors je comprendrai. J'aurai mal, je pleurerai sûrement, mais je comprendrai je pense…. Mais là tout de suite, j'ai besoin de savoir !!

Je dois aller voir Ron, en attendant pense à tout ça. Viens me chercher quand tu sauras, même si c'est dans plusieurs semaines, je serai toujours là…

Harry…

J'ai besoin de mots Dray. Je te demande beaucoup je sais, mais j'en ai besoin !! Je t'aime, mais je ne veux plus souffrir…

Je pars voir mon meilleur ami, avant de succomber à son regard triste, avant qu'il me voie pleurer, avant que je ne décide que les mots peuvent attendre…

POV Draco

Harry vient de franchir la porte de ma chambre de préfet et je reste là, comme un con, à regarder cette porte fermée, m'attendant à ce qu'il revienne, qu'il me dise qu'il peut attendre. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, il avait cette lueur déterminée qu'il a quand il est décidé !!

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, comment le pourrais-je. Après tout, j'ai toujours été un petit con arrogant, imbu de lui-même. Il a besoin de mots, de « preuves », mais ces trois petits mots si simples pour certains, sont si compliqués pour moi !!

Je me relève de ma chaise et décide de l'écouter, de comprendre et de savoir ce que je ressens, qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on aime ?

Je souris en pensant à la personne à qui je vais demander conseil… Hermione Granger. Elle aime depuis tellement longtemps son rouquin, qu'elle pourra me dire ce que ça fait !!

Granger est devenue mon amie, avant même que je ne sorte avec Harry. C'est une fille géniale, il n'y a que la Belette qui ne s'en rend pas compte. Enfin, il le sait, mais il ne voit pas qu'elle l'aime, tout comme elle ne voit rien… Ouais, je sais, ils ne sont pas très doués, mais Hermione l'est quand il s'agit des autres…

Je pars donc vers le lac, je sais qu'elle compte réviser là-bas aujourd'hui. Harry doit se faire un match avec ses amis, il fait ça quand on se dispute. Bien sûr, là on ne s'est pas disputé ! Mais je le connais….

Le long du chemin, je croise Blaise et Théo qui essayent d'avancer tout en s'embrassant ! Je souris, Harry et moi aussi on fait ça, et on est plus doué que ces deux là !

Je vois enfin Hermione. Je m'approche et lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Elle relève les yeux de son livre pour me sourire. Eh oui, on est amis à ce point !!

Draco, ça va ?

Oui, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Un problème avec Harry ?

On peut dire ça oui. Il voudrait que je lui dise que je l'aime, mais je ne sais pas dire ces mots. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais dit depuis tout petit, on m'a appris à cacher mes sentiments. Comment on sait qu'on aime ? Comment t'as su pour Ron ?

Elle s'étrangle à moitié et me regarde.

Ron ? Mais… enfin pourquoi… pourquoi tu penses que Ron… enfin.

Oh ça va Mione, il n'y a que lui qui ne s'en rend pas compte.

Elle rougit légèrement. Elle est quand même jolie, notre Hermione. Si je n'étais pas homo, peut-être que je la draguerais…

Elle me sourit.

J'ai su pour Ron, quand je me suis rendue compte que je cherchais sa présence, que je me disputais avec lui juste pour qu'il me regarde ; des détails qui font qu'on le sait. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand Harry est loin ? Parles-moi de ce que tu ressens. Tu verras, tu trouveras ta réponse toi-même ensuite !

Je regarde le lac, cherchant mes mots. Mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas réfléchir, je dois juste pour une fois laisser parler…………. mon cœur !

Quand Neville emprunte la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour aller voir Ginny, je pourrais l'étrangler, parce que du coup, Harry ne peut pas venir dormir vers moi. Quand il ne dort pas dans mes bras, je me sens vide. Quand il va voir ses amis sans moi, j'ai l'impression de perdre une partie de moi. Parfois, je me réveille la nuit juste pour le regarder dormir, pour être sûr qu'il va bien. Quand Voldemort a su que j'étais un espion, je me suis juré de vivre pour lui. Quand il ne va pas bien, c'est une partie de moi qui va mal !! J'ai l'impression au fond de moi que sans lui ma vie ne servirait à rien….

Je regarde Hermione qui me sourit les larmes aux yeux Elle ne dit rien, mais ses yeux me disent beaucoup. Ses yeux, eux, me demandent « alors t'en conclus quoi ? ».

Je lui souris à mon tour…

Je l'aime Mione…

Putain, je l'aime… j'aime Harry.

Je me relève, fais un bisou à Hermione.

Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais.

Ah qui ? Quoi?

A Ron !! Tu es aussi aveugle que lui, Mione chérie !! Elle t'aime ta belette !!

Je rigole et lui fais un clin d'œil !!

Ne passe pas à côté ma belle !!

Sur ces mots, je pars en courant. Je dois voir Harry !!

Je me dirige directement vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'y a plus personne, mais je vois les Gryffondors revenir des vestiaires.

Ron où est Harry ?

Salut à toi aussi Draco.

Ron…

Dans le vestiaire. Monsieur voulait prendre sa douche tranquille !!

Merci.

Je commence à partir, puis me retourne et crie.

Ron ?

Il se retourne et me regarde.

Ouais ?

Mione t'attend au bord du lac !!

Ah oui ? On n'avait pas de devoirs, hein ?

Je rigole et souris.

Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit pour ça !! Mais par contre, je crois que tu devrais lui parler de ce qu'on a discuté l'autre jour, toi, Harry et moi.

Pour me faire jeter non merci…

Elle ne te jettera pas Ron. Crois en un Malfoy…

Je fais un clin d'œil, puis pars rejoindre mon Harry. C'est bien beau de jouer les entremetteurs, mais j'ai des choses importantes à dire à mon homme…

Je rentre dans le vestiaire et j'entends une douche couler. En regardant, je vois Harry, mon Harry, seul dans les douches. Je me déshabille et m'approche lentement de lui. Je l'entends parler. Il a l'air tellement triste !

Je t'aime tellement Draco, je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi, mais j'ai besoin d'entendre ces mots, juste une fois au moins…

Je l'enlace et murmure à son oreille.

Je T'aime amour.

Je sens ton cœur s'accélérer. Tu te retournes pour être face à moi.

Tu as dit quoi ?

Je rapproche mon visage du tien pour un léger baiser, puis laissant mes lèvres collées aux tiennes, je répète ces mots qui, plus tôt, me semblaient si difficiles à dire.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Je souris contre tes lèvres, et tu m'embrasses enfin…

On continue de s'embrasser à en perdre la raison. Tes baisers sont mon oxygène, et toi tu es ma vie !!

Je quitte tes lèvres pour rejoindre ton cou, que je marque comme mien, mon Harry, mon survivant.

Mes lèvres partent bientôt plus bas, et je me retrouve à genoux devant toi, en train d'humidifier mes lèvres face à ton membre érigé que je commence à titiller. Je passe alors ma langue sur le bout de ton gland. Tu gémis lorsque ma langue trace les contours de ton sexe, et te cambres lorsque je te prends en entier dans ma bouche. Je commence doucement, attentif à chaque son que tu émets, puis j'accélère un peu. Au bout de plusieurs allées et venues, tu me repousses tendrement.

Pas comme ça, Dray.

Je me relève et attrape tes lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné, puis doucement, je recommence à mordiller ton cou, à te caresser partout. Sur chaque partie sensible, je dépose des baisers, te faisant encore plus gémir. Lorsque j'ai assez joué et que tu es sur le point de perdre la raison, je t'attrape et te soulève pour te plaquer contre la paroi des douches. Tu enroules automatiquement tes jambes autour de ma taille.

Je te prépare tendrement, ne voulant pas te faire mal !!

Ce n'est pas notre première fois, mais c'est toujours un peu douloureux. Je prends du gel douche et commence à te préparer doucement !

Lorsque tu commences à me supplier, j'enlève mes doigts, me positionne face à ton entrée et pousse gentiment nous arrachant des râles de plaisir. Je m'arrête lorsque je te sens te tendre et attends. Tu bouges un peu, me faisant comprendre que tu es prêt, et je commence alors à bouger, nous arrachant des gémissements de pur plaisir.

Je t'aime… Harry.

Je continue encore mes allées et venues en toi. Nos regards se rencontrent pour ne pas se quitter, et tout en te faisant l'amour, je me rends compte de tout ce que j'aurais pu perdre, juste pour ne pas montrer mes faiblesses, juste parce que je suis un Malfoy.

Ton regard me dit combien tu m'aimes !! Tu es si beau avec tes yeux couleur émeraude, tes lèvres pleines et rouges de nos baisers, tes cheveux mouillés dégoulinants sur ton front, et ta peau tellement en contraste avec la mienne !!

C'est sans nous quitter des yeux qu'on atteint le septième ciel. Je jouis en toi, puis tu me suis, jouissant entre nos deux corps enlacés !!

Tendrement, je nous fais glisser par terre, le temps de reprendre nos esprits !

Je t'aime aussi, Draco.

Je te souris, puis embrasse ton front.

On va devoir se relaver maintenant.

On rigole, puis nous nous relevons pour nous laver !

Après notre douche, nous repartons vers le château. Ce soir, tu dors avec moi dans ma chambre de préfet, et tant pis pour la cape d'invisibilité. De toute façon, tu ne repars pas avant le matin. Je te veux pour moi toute la nuit, alors personne ne te verra sortir…

POV Harry

Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre à part ces trois petits mots. Même si je savais l'amour que me portait Draco, ces mots étaient importants !!

Pour moi, il a su mettre de côté son côté typiquement Malfoyen pour me combler !

Même s'il ne me le dit pas tous les jours, ce moment-là me suffit et il restera gravé en moi !!

Mais au fond de moi, je sais que ça se renouvellera. Maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, Draco continuera de me dire qu'il m'aime, et moi je ne cesserai jamais de le lui répéter aussi !!

Voilà, on vire dans le Poufsouffle !

Mais pour lui, je veux bien virer Serpentard aussi s'il le faut !!

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Voilà, c'était ma première fic HP et mon premier lemon. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends les reviews pour me le dire!!


End file.
